Cardcaptors: Moon Arisen
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: A new Cardcaptor shows up, and it looks like their are new cards about.


(I do not own any of the people you know of, but I own Kino, Lunar, and the Moon Cards.)  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she skated on her rollerblades onto school grounds; it was only   
  
7:42 so Sakura had time to kill before classes started at 8. "Man, without anyone to fight   
  
with the Sakura Cards, life's starting to actually become normal!" she said, thinking   
  
aloud. "Hey Sakura." Li said as he skidded to a stop and they both sat down on a bench,   
  
removing their rollerblading gear. "Hey guys!" Madison said as she walked up. "Hey   
  
Madison." Li and Sakura replied. "Good morning Li, Sakura, Madison." Mr. Terada said   
  
as he passed by. As time rolled on the rest of the class drifted into the building,   
  
exchanging greetings among one another until the bell rang to begin classes. "Class! I   
  
have an important announcement to make!" Mr. Terada shouted above the regular   
  
classroom. Instantly the classroom noise died down. "Thank you. I am happy to announce   
  
we have a new student in our class, Kino Kazumoto." Mr. Terada announced. As if on   
  
cue the classroom door opened and a tall boy about Sakura's age entered the room. He   
  
had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. A gentle smile lit up on the boy's face as Mr.   
  
Terada placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the class. "My name is Kino   
  
Kazumoto, I am very pleased to meet you all." He said softly, bowing to the class. "Well,   
  
that said, why don't you take a seat next to Li?" Mr. Terada said as he pointed to the   
  
empty seat. Kino nodded and walked to the back of the class. He was about to reach his   
  
seat when he stumbled. He fell flat on his face. Li immediately knelt down to help him   
  
up. Kino looked up into his eyes and Li saw a two-inch long cut on his forehead which   
  
only Li had noticed. Kino seemed to notice it just now. He pressed his finger to one end   
  
of the cut then traced the length of it. It glowed slightly before disappearing completely.   
  
Kino winked at Li before rising. "I'm ok." Kino said, before sitting down in his seat. "We   
  
need to have a word with him." Li whispered to Sakura, who nodded slightly. After   
  
school they approached Kino, who sat beneath one of the trees near the fence. He   
  
appeared to be talking into his leather satchel. "Huh?" Sakura said to Li as they   
  
approached. Kino looked up and quickly flipped the cover of his satchel shut. He slung   
  
the bag over his shoulder and turned to run when Sakura jumped in front of him. "The   
  
Mistress of the Cards, I'm flattered." Kino said to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and   
  
Kino took this opportunity to walk past her. Before he walked two feet Li stood in his   
  
way, pushing him backwards. "How did you heal yourself back there? How do you know   
  
about the-" Li stopped, for Kino walked had away from him. "Damn it! Listen to me!" Li   
  
said, his left foot snaking out to trip Kino behind his knee, making him fall backwards.   
  
"Don't think so!" Kino replied as he rolled to break his fall and hit Li in the stomach. Li   
  
doubled over with a grunt. Kino jumped against the tree and was about to jump over the   
  
fence when Sakura grabbed his ankle and tugged him to the ground. "Damn you..." Kino   
  
said, wiping dirt from his cheek. The flap of his satchel opened and a small creature   
  
similar to Kero crawled out, holding its head. It was mainly a light blue with a diamond   
  
white stomach. A pair of small silver wings sprouted out of its back. "Kino! What's the   
  
big idea turning your satchel into a pinball machine?" the creature yelled up at Kino.   
  
"What the hell? It's just like Kero the stupid-" Li said, but was cut off when the creature   
  
jumped up and started to slap Li's face back and forth. "I (slap) am not (slap) a stuffed   
  
(slap) animal kid! (Slap)" The creature said between slaps. He finished with a kick to Li's   
  
mouth. Li staggered backwards and rubbed his jawbone. "Lunar! I told you to stop   
  
attacking people who are about to call you a stuffed animal!" Kino said angrily.  
  
(A creature like Kero, and a guy who can heal himself at will. What the hell is going on?   
  
Tune in next time on Cardcaptors: Moon Arisen.) 


End file.
